User talk:Game widow
I'm curious, do you have any way of getting information early for Brink, such as sources or leaks? I have a couple ways of finding things out, but I just wanted to know if it's necessary. Sonicd94 16:36, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, i don't personally have any special sources. I just keep tabs on official sites and read game press, sorry! — Game widow 17:32, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Ok, that's fine. I'm currently working on getting any info I can, half because of this Wiki, and half because I'm... well, totally psyched about this game, so if I found out anything relevant and useful, I'll post it. Sonicd94 18:02, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll do the same :) – Game widow 19:07, April 26, 2010 (UTC) admins i want to continue work on brink wikia but the admin is never on so im asking you to nominate me for admin please, I want to be a beurocrat so i can make some good contributers admins. please nominate me to be a beurocratMatti 08:43, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar Ok, no offense, but it's officially bugging the hell out of me. You put "Fractions" where the word "Factions" should have been used, on the sidebar, Sonicd94 02:54, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :I seriously doubt that was me, but anyone can fix that and typos happen —Game widow 10:37, May 19, 2010 (UTC) : :Sorry, not what I meant to come across. I don't know how to fix it, and I thought it was only an admin thing. Also, not sure who created the wiki or who may have done that. "You" was meant as more of a general term. Apologies if that came across a rude. How do I add a video to the videos page? When i go there and click edit page the video links don't pop up in the editing area. :if it's a youtube video you can use videocode, and for other formats, you can just use video:filename.ext Widow Im now a beurocrat of brink wiki. How do i make others admins and beurocrats? :Use and type in the username whose rights you want to change — Game widow 10:50, June 2, 2010 (UTC) thank you Heyy dude look at how well my wiki is going. Thanks for starting me up. You have helped alot! Matt of the wastes 10:55, June 30, 2010 (UTC) CLans I was told if i make a clan to go here...the clan is the 97th airborne division any help will be awsome. OfforangerOfforanger 12:14, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, I'll make the request on your behalf -- I can't do what needs doing directly, i have to ask my boss :) — Game widow 20:55, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Everything is now in place :) — Game widow 22:03, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanx again I gave my thanks on matts page but thanx you for putting me towards the boss.Offoranger 23:15, July 21, 2010 (UTC) i think Brink is the best NEW SHOOTER OF THE YEAR FULL STOP Pleas add my clan The name is MidnightSun